Comforting
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot Festivalshipping. When Solidad catches her fiancé cheating, she finds comfort in the arms of the person you'd least expect. Saori/Solidad/Soledad x Harley


Lucarly: In the past few days, I have absolutely fallen in love with is couple. And Solidad. She is so cool!

Misty: Psh, I'm so much cooler.

Lucarly: ...No, Solidad is way cooler than you.

Misty: What! (Pulls out mallet)

Lucarly: I still love you though. Now do the disclaimer.

Misty: (Huffs) Fine. Lucarly does not own Pokemon.

Lucarly: Because if I did I would dedicate a whole season to the coordinators in Jhoto. And, I'd make a kicka$$ movie that involves like every character in Pokemon that like ever existed. (and it would have romance! )

Misty: ...You're special.

**_Comforting_**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like I was in some terrible nightmare, that I couldn't wake up from. 

I almost pinched myself, wanting to believe what I saw wasn't true.

But it was.

My fiancé, James, stood there in shadows of the late night, kissing some girl I had never met or seen before, romantically.

Something burned painfully in my chest, I felt nauseous. Without thinking, I roughly slipped off the ring on my finger, and threw it on the ground.

I turned and walked angrily away from the scene, hot tears brimming in my eyes.

I didn't know where to go. I sure as hell didn't want to go back to my James' home, to where I recently moved in. I knew I would eventually have to, my Pokemon and possessions were still there.

I felt a drop of water on my nose and looked up to the blackened sky.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain.

I began to run, still undecided of where I should stay fot the night. My money was also back at James' home so I couldn't rent a hotel. Maybe a Pokemon center could offer me a room - no, not this late at night. All I wanted was to get out of the cold rain until-

"Oomph!" I cried, falling backward, having collided with someone or something.

"Hey watch where your - Solidad?" inquired the familiar voice of the person I had run into.

The person helped me up, as I looked at his face trying to learn the owner of the voice I had heard.

"H-Harley?" I choked out, recognizing the coordinator under the dim streetlight.

"Solidad, what happened?" asked the coordinator kindly.

I must have looked like a mess, telling by the look on his face. I had dressed in my regular attire, but was absolutely soaked to bone. My hair was also unkempt, since I hadn't bothered to brush it while I followed James out into the alley, wondering where he was going. My eyes, probably bloodshot, from being outside in the cold rain, instead of the bed that James and I shared.

A bed in which I would never sleep in again.

James...

I tried to hold back the tears. I knew I couldn't cry in front of my rival, especially since I was a full- grown woman. Crying was for children. Like May and Drew. Bless their hearts.

Something cracked inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell into Harley's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Poor Harley, he had no idea what was going on, and I was incapable of talking since everything came out as tearful blubbering.

"Shh..." he cooed, stroking my hair ",It's okay Hun, everything is going to be alright."

I hiccuped in response.

Suddenly, my legs felt weak. My tight grasp on Harley loosened and I began to fall from exhaustion. Harley quickly caught me and brought me up into his arms, cradling me. I began to cry even more and buried my head into his chest as he carried me.

Was this wrong? I had just seen my fiancé kissing another woman, and now I was snuggled up to another man, my old friend, one of my contest rivals! Am I as bad as he is? I had the sudden urge to try and push him away, but I didn't have the heart, or energy really, to do so.

Harley pushed open a door to a home, his home I assume.

He carried me upstairs and gently laid me on his bed. He left for a moment and then brought back a clean white T-shirt and old pajama bottoms, setting them on the corner of the bed.

"They're probably to way big for you... but it's better than sleeping in what you have on." said Harley, referring to my water-soaked clothing.

I nodded and mouthed a "thank you". Harley left and I began to undress, then slipped on the clothing Harley had given me. I fell back into his bed, and had to fight to keep my tired eyes open.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said weakly.

Harley opened the door and stepped inside. He came over to me, and tucked me in, as if I were a meek, young child. Which I certainly felt like, after tonight Then he slowly leaned in about to kiss me on the lips, but thought against it, and softly brought his lips to my forehead instead.

He then left without another word.

I felt great warmth in my cheeks. My heart pounded, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep now. I never had these feelings with James before.

Is it possible that I never really loved him?

Maybe I was supposed to see him with that strange woman. Maybe I was supposed to stumble into Harley, who has surprisingly done a lot of growing up. Maybe...

Oh well, it didn't matter.

James can be with that other woman, Karma will get to him. And I'll go to his home tomorrow and officially break off the engagement, as well as pick up my things. I know It'll hurt, because I thought he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. But, I'll stay with Harely, at least for the moment.

And suddenly, a comforting feeling came over me, that everything was as it should be.

* * *

Lucarly: Mwhaha! This is the product of a 2 a.m sugar rush! But isn't it so sweet!? 

Misty: Oh yes, it's **sickeningly** sweet. So please review.

Lucarly: Oh yes, and if you go to my page, you can find a link to view a fanart of this story, done by yours truly!


End file.
